Back For Revenge
by Sparkimus
Summary: After a startling loss at the Kalos league, Ash is betrayed by his friends and family, along with his Pokemon. Down to his charizard he will discover new powers and become more powerful than he ever imagined. With the help of his tutors, he is going through the leagues he lost and on a mission to complete his life goal and quench his thirst for revenge. Dark/bad-ass/smart/harem
1. Chapter 1

"Uhhh..." Said as he woke up. He heard voices downstairs. His friends. As he walked down the stairs, all attention turned to him.

"Ash, we have been talking about something for a while now. We think you should settle down and get a job, dear. Possibly even become a researcher like Gary." Delia said.

"You see, you can't keep chasing that dream of yours, even of you keep seeing legendaries. It would be better in the long run, You wouldn't be ever as to retire of you keep battling." Prof. Oak said

"So your telling me to quit my dream?" Ash said.

His friends, not even hesitant, nodded in agreement. "Look Ash, it was hard for me too, but its okay. Maybe you'll finally even get interested in girls." Gary snickered, but no one else did.

"You know what? I'll prove you all wrong. I'll even get a girlfriend!"

"Ash, were serious. You need to settle down. You need to quit."

Ash sat, shocked by his mother's words. "My Pokemon will side with me! We can win if we believe! Right Pikachu?" Ash shouted determined.

Pikachu looked at Ash then went over to his mother. "Pika pi chu." (You need to quit. We'll never win.) Ash's head bowed.

Brock sat, astonished, as Ash's most loyal partner disagreed. He was not prepared when Ash's head came up, completely black, the life previously in his eyes gone.

"I'll show you. I'll show you all." As he said this, his 'friends' became increasingly worried , Dawn getting up to stop him.

When Dawn was shoved to the floor, Ash showed no sign of remorse, leaving the sobbing girl crying behind him.

...

"Ash, don't go!" That was all Ash heard as he ran to Oak labs, got all his Pokemon and escaped on charizards back.

But he was being followed. "Charizard, blast burn."

"PPIDDG!" was pidgeots shriek as Gary's pidgeot was hit by the attack. "Flamethrower." Said Ash, his follow up attack. "Pidgeot, gust!" This caused the flames to circle a bit, creating a shroud around charizard.

"Ash, you don't have to do this! I can get you a job, we can be friends like beforehand! Come on, for old times sake?" Gary asked in a pretty, mocking voice.

Gary saw something moving in the flames. " from now on, Gary,"

"Tell yourself and all of your traitorous little friends,"

" Ash Ketchum, is dead."

Gary saw charizard mega punching pidgeot, and the went down fast, Gary too bewildered to do a thing.

...…...…...

A/N Well, that was fun. This is my first fan fiction! Next chapter will be him training. Do you want titles? Whatabouta a shipping? So many questions! Pls answer in the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Thoughts

Chp 2: Aura of Darkness

A/N wow, thanks guys. 1hr and I already have 3 followers, 3 favorites and 1 review! Crescent isle is going to be much bigger than in the game, with valleys and such. I am going to do a shipping, so please make suggestions, like my main man(or woman!) Patient 0.

Ash began his day releasing his last pokemon- Charizard. They began a 10 mile sprint, gradually getting faster. They managed to finish in half an hour. A new record.

It was a relatively normal day, charizard and him sparring, then ash working on elemental aura tactics, battle strategies, and his psychic ability and charizard working on infusing aura and psychic energy into his attack and creating new or improving attacks. After that, they would eat and repeat until lunch, and they would be tutored.

Ash had barely said a word. Not since the day that his Pokemon left. Not since the day of departure.

_Flashback_

Flap. Flap. Flap. Ash flew to the kanto region on charizards back, crying the whole time. Thinking; _how could they just, betray me? Just stop believing? _

Ash flew, only stopping to eat and swap charizard for his other flying types, never saying a word.

_..._...

Finally, ash found a secluded island off the hoenn region– it looked like a crescent, he would name it crescent isle. He released his Pokemon and told them why they were here.

"guys, I know this is weird, but we have been betrayed." Ash looked up, and his Pokemon got a look at his eyes, swirling pits of darkness. They also noticed pikachu was missing. " I have decided that we are going to take this seriously. We are going to train extremely hard, with little time for fun."

"Pikachu has already taken the decision that I should just quit training now." There were a few gasps, but most shuffled their feet. "I know that if pikachu left me, some of you guys might as well." Some of his pokemon looked at each other.

"So I give you the chance now. Leave if you want to." Ash had just lost the Kalos league, and this time he didn't even qualify for the main tournament, losing in the third round. He wasn't getting better- he was already at his prime-time. Ash Ketchum was getting worse, with almost no chance of completing his dream.

And his pokemon knew it.

Soon, all his pokemon left. His bulbasaur, charizard, heracross, bayleef, totodile, donphan, torkoal, sceptile, glalie, gliscor, pignite, and leavanny all left in tears. the rest looked down and walked away.

Ash couldn't believe that every single one of his pokemon were gone. He had raised them and trained the so hard, but all for nothing. Everyone was gone. He was the last. maybe he should just go too…

…..

Ash stood on the highest point of crescent isle, with his arms spread wide leap-of-faith style. Below him, was the mass ocean fueled by kyogre, another thing he saved with his pokemon, another reminder that he had no more friends. So, Ash did the natural thing when you're depressed and on a cliff-face. He thought: _Should I stay or should I go?_

(WARNING:NEVER GO ITS NOT FUCKING WORTH IT MAN!)

So, as depressed as he was, he jumped.

...

"Guys, I don't know if we should go. He might try something drastic." Charizard said. "Well, come on charizard. We never win the league, there's no way we can become Pokemon master's! Even fuckin' pikachu left!" Glalie responded.

"No, I mean, you saw how depressed he is, I'm talking about watching him for a little bit so he doesn't commit suicide." Charizard said worriedly.

"Woah, woah, WOAH. That would never happen charizard. Let's just get back to pallet. He will come around eventually." Noctowl said, a little in desperation.

"Hey! I have an idea! How about instead of going to pallet, we go have a party at the petalburg woods! We can celebrate our freedom and-" sceptile was cut off by charizard. "Uhh... Didn't we already have free will? I was at the charicific valley!" "-...You know what charizard? Shut up. We can celebrate torkoal's birthday."

"Yay!" Torkoal shouted

"As I was saying, It can be at the hot springs, so even you fire types could party/live there! I mean, no one wants to go back to those traitorous bastards except pikachu, and this is hoenn, correct?" Sceptile said, trying to get everyone's minds of suicide.

"Yeah I agree, those guys will probably just keep us in a ranch instead of giving us free will or just become Gary's Pokemon. That guys a bitch." Totodile said.

"Then its settled! I'll arrange transportation with the flying types if you can't swim, so I'll see you all there!" Sceptile said happily. It was not often he got visitor's.

"Right guys, I'm going back. ."

"I'll be back, someday." Charizard said.

"Oh before you guys go, in my birthday party you gotta fight, for your right, to ppaarrttyy!" Torkoal shouted, and everyone laughed at the reference.

...

_Whoosh. _Ash was saved right before he hit the ground by charizard.

"Charizard... You should have just let me die..." Ash sadly stated. "_Well, I knew you were gonna try something and I can't just leave you. I'm sure everyone will come back after a while, we were gonna live in hoenn anyway. Plus, I thought we were gonna kick some ass. I love kicking ass!"_

"Yeah, instead of killing myself i'll just divert my anger into winning the leagues. And maybe roast pallet town to a crisp while we're at it." Ash said.

"So charizard, are you with me for one last journey? A journey of redemption?" Ash asked. When charizard looked, he saw that one of his eyes were no longer black. One was red and full of energy, like a fire, while the other was still black. Pikachus doing, most likely.

"_Fuck yeah. Let's go roast those motherfucking traitors and-"_ charizard was cut off by a booming voice.

"_So darkrai, have you finally changed from the fucker you are?_" Cresselia looked to find a human boy and his charizard. _"So, we have another one of you? We haven't had one since Sir Aaron._" Cresselia said. "What do you want?" Ash asked.

_"So you're not trained yet. You and your charizard have potential... All in Aura, Psychic, and Dark abilities..." _Cresselia said, impressed.

"Wait, what is _dark _abilities? I've heard of the other two." Ash said confused.

_"Well what do you think ghost and psychic Pokemon use? Anyway, you have a incredible natural ability with aura, and great depression while being a aura adept allows the user dark abilities, as seen in your dark eye, you have about half the power of darkrai. Your right eye, it seems, is channeling your mental capabilities creating psychic use. Do to charizards link with you, he can possibly have the same feeling, allowing him to use the abilities as well, with some training. So I propose a deal." _Cresselia finished.

"Any deal promising power is a good one." Ash declared.

_"I will train you, but you will have to protect the world from the organizations. I want you to destroy them after we finish training, and to become powerful enough to capture legendaries under my name. Being Pokemon master would be great too... The legendaries really take me for granted." _Cresselia said.

"Okay, deal done. If I am as powerful as you think I can be I can win anything, right?" Ash said.

_"That's the plan. Get some rest for tomorrow, Ash, charizard."_

They fell into a deep sleep.

...

_"Charizard, Ash, welcome to the dream world. Let's learn things different from that bitch cresselia, okay?"_

A/N How many references are there? Tell me in the reviews! Hopefully this was longer, just tell me if needs be. Shipping's will probably not be dawn, Misty, may, Serena, or iris because their ash's friends. Who is the mysterious dream guy? Find out next time.

P.S. I stayed up till 2:00 in the morning, then when I finished writing my internet stopped working and it didn't save. You guys are lucky how much I love you guys.


	3. Chapter 3: Death Trap

Chp 3: Death Trap

A/N sorry for the wait! I Had a lot of homework okay!? Still have some, thought…

The ages weren't clear.

Ash is 16 as of now.

Everyone else is around the same age, with Delia 49 and prof. Oak 55.

...

"I... I never... I thought he would accept it..." Delia said crying. "It's all right , some of Ash's Pokemon are already returning, he will come around sometime." Professor Oak said, reassuring her.

"When that bitch comes back I will personally kick his sorry ass." Gary said, out of earshot from delia. "It was a little creepy, but if he thinks he can just magically become the master- and outright worry his mother- he's dead wrong."

"Ash'll never get a girlfriend, anyway. He's just too fucking stupid to know when a girl likes him." Misty stated, matter-of-factly. "I bet he's probably going back through one of the regions again, with some slut flirting every time there alone and Ash not even fucking realizing."

Gary smirked.

"Pikachu, pika pika chu."(I don't know guys, but I think he might try something then, killing himself.) When pikachu saw their puzzled faces, pikachu answered, "Ka chu pi kachu ka pi chu." (I mean, I know a lot of his Pokemon think we can never win, one of the reasons why I stayed here. So he might kill himself if he realizes all his Pokemon don't believe in him.)

"Pikachu, we don't understand." Tracey said.

Pikachu sighed, and began acting his words.

"He might kill himself! OMG! I see your point, though." Brock said.

"I for one, don't really care if he kills himself. He doesn't care about any of us, justs uses us as company then throws us away like fucking trash." There were gasps about what misty just said.

" because he's just an immature kid!" Iris said.

"Think about it! Me and brock traveled with him for two years! And I even thought we had something romantic going for a while! And then, I get pulled back into my gym leader duties and BAM! I never saw him again for years! Its like he doesn't even care!"

"You know what? I agree with misty." May said. "Not only can he clearly see we like him and doesn't even care, but-wait... You know what... What if... If Ash never took the time to see anyone and never took an interest in anyone because he _was dating and BEEPing random sluts instead of talking to us. Just had enough girls already he didn't need us. Remember all the times he trained alone!?_" May said, as if on a breakthrough.

"I don't want to believe it but...It makes perfect sense."Dawn said.

Everyone looked down, except Iris.

"Actually, I thought he actually was training in those training sessions. I mean, he lost to a guy who got his snivy around 10 seconds ago. It was his first pokemon, too…"

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"...Pikachu beat a Regice… by himself…" May said.

"Alright, someone spill the beans. How can pikachu single-handedly defeat legendaries, but lose to someones starter pokemon, 10 seconds after they got it!" Brock said.

"And how come he never won any official leagues, but won every other league that did not have you stuck in one place after you win?" Serena asked.

"Wait, going along with what May said earlier, what if Ash could win any league he wanted, at any time, but wasn't because his dream wasn't to actually become pokemon master. What if… the whole time we were supporting him, he really never meant to win. He just wanted to travel around, banging everyone he could, and when he decides to retire he's pokemon master with any woman he wants, and is totally rich."

" And doesn't Ash have the ability to use aura, which is a huge advantage?" said Clemont.

"That traitorous bastard... I COULD HAVE SCORED SO MANY DATES! HE WAS STEALING THEM BEFORE I GOT THERE! We could have at least had a threesome..." Brock finished, breaking into tears.

"That motherfucker..." Gary said. "If he doesn't just kill himself now, like that bitch should, act like he's not here when he comes back, and don't let him get to his house. Use everything in your power to stop him- no wait, I'll plant some bombs and blow it up. And make sure he can't go to your city's as well. Even go to drastic measures, like pitfalls and bombs, to get him and his mom away. Don't get caught. And if he cries, let him. We can't kill him and not get arrested-"

"Actually, there is no officer jenny in this area, and were basically the only ones here, so get delia away and we can shoot Ash down." Misty said. " You live here. Don't you know that Gary?"

"-... of course, Misty. I just didn't know you guys wanted to go so far. Anyway, let's , if you guys want to, snipe him and possibly his mother, or let him kill himself." A few looked tedious in the group, but the rest nodded deviously.

"Fuck you, Ash Ketchum..." Clemont finished.

The group left to go eat brocks famous rice balls, like nothing ever happened

And as Delia noticed, much happier than they should be.

...

Sceptiles party, petalburg forest.

"Hey, has anyone seen Charizard?" Kingler asked.

"Who the fuck cares, man!" responded a drunken sounded gliscor.

Basically everybody was drunk, save for the water types, because they can take more acholol in their system. eventually, everybody got drunk and the tree they were partying in, a giant redwood with low, wide branches, hot spring, and rocks below it, looked like it was housing quite a handful of pokemon, and with the number of beer bottles and pokemon littering the ground, the occasional tauros falling out even after all the hard work to get up, looked just the spot for a certain something…

Something professionals prefer as "Surprise Adoption"...

….

A/N next chapter? Ash trains up his aura and saves a couple pokemon. Legendary alert. And Ash is going to be called a different name for the tournaments, obviously. So, vote or request your pick in the reviews! Thanks everybody! It really means a lot to have 12 followers.


	4. Chapter 4: TM1001

**Thought it was done? Think again. I was busy! Thank you all so much for the Reviews! already in one community! Mind=Blown. Also, I am changing ashes age, he is now 11 at the betrayal, to fit with the timeline i have going.**

Chp 4: TM1001

" Sir, I have captured the perfect test subjects, along with the pidgeot leader and the primape." Said the grunt.

" Excellent. You know what to do, download their minds into the computer, begin the simulation."

" What pokemon, Sir?"

" We'll start off with the first. The kanto starters. After the TM is complete, begin test two. I lost all of our data, so we'll test them all with different variables. Contact me when the Pokemon are in the tubes." Said the scientist of the Rocket organization.

The grunt walked away to put the drunken, unconscious pokemon away.

….….

5 Years Later, 1 Week Before Indigo League.

Ash was finishing training for the day with cresselia, surprisingly ending with a lesson on how to cook amazing dinner, even better than Brock. Cresselia couldn't just let her champion starve, could she?

Ash had made amazing progress with his tutors, and had learned all kinds of tricks. Ash and charizard could both use Aura sphere, use an airslip technique, walk on water, use aura as an electric conductor, use Aura to enhance fighting moves, even go all the way to diverting the wind. Due to extreme physcic training over the years, Ash could now levitate, speak telepathically, and using a aura enhanced earthquake, Ash and Charizard can now use create walls and throw punches using stone pulled out of the battlefield. Using darkness, they can invade and kill people in side their dreams, use dark moves, vanish into shadows, and such.

But nothing would prepare Ash for this.

Turning on the TV on a secluded island is easy for Ash. He just diverted the radio waves to his place. And on the TV, he saw it.

"_Ash, what is it? I am hungry. Don't make me burn this place to the ground agai-"_

Charizard was cut off by the news report.

" **Hello, welcome to Kanto News, with a breaking newsflash. A leak from Ex-Team Rocket has given us the info that Team Rocket kidnapped an estimate of 60 pokemon and has Cloned a Blastoise, and has created a TM, supposedly having every move known from The kidnapped pokemon, because this blastoise can use fire blast, earthquake, . The deceased pokemon belong to a trainer named Ash Ketchum, someone who was claimed dead five years ago. If you are a Team Rocket member with the whereabouts of the Team Rocket base, find it in your hearts to tell."**

"_-...Shit. The're all dead…"_ Charizard starting crying for his friends. Ash however, got angry as hell.

"_Ash, Charizard, before you leave, I have something to tell you. It is time to finally become a Legendary Guardian, under my name. There hasn't been one in centuries, no one had enough potential. But there is something else. Become a pokemon master. It will appoint me off greater status, and you will accomplish my dream and get revenge. Besides, the more power I have, the more you have. Good luck." _ With that, cresselia was gone.

But in her wake, what was supposed to be a white robe with golden edges and gold silk running down the sleeves, complete with a magical golden sword and scabbard, was actually a black leather jacket, jeans, new black boots, 24-karat black-tinted aviators, and finally, an obsidian-black old fashioned hunting rifle, with a mag that never ran outta bullets. Tainted by darkrai. Classical.

There was also a note that said: _Good luck, kid. Remember the training, but don't forget _the _training. The deadly training. Bye._

"Charizard. We're leaving."

Charizard allowed Ash to get on, and they were off. They were one of the few non-rocket members who knew where their base was: A remote area in the johto region. they had scouted it out before, and had planned to attack it. now that plan was in action.

Once they got there, Ash decided on the most easy and efficient way to pulverize team rocket; Go invisible, plant the bombs, get Giovanni for proof, and blow the shit out of the place.

But things weren't always that easy.

…..

1 Day Later, Night.

Ash had gone invisible. For now, he was unseen.

The Rocket base was fairly simple. On the left and right they had long dormitories, on the upper right, the cafeteria, on the upper left, the gym, below ground, the torture chamber, deeper down the HQ, and right in front of him the entrance.

He moved quickly. He placed smoke bombs (ones that knocked you out, of course) in both dorms, put C4 under a few unused tables in the cafeteria, some C4 under the various gym equipment, and C4 on the entrance to the HQ.

He was gonna need someone else to take the elevator so he could hitch a ride. Fortunately, a scientist walked by, and went to the keypad, able to take four floors up and down.

But instead of pressing one number, the scientist pressed; 2,3,1,4,1,1,1,2,1,3,4.

The elevator went to level 5.

…..

Dr. Craley, the lead scientist of team rocket, walked out the room over to Giovanni.

"So, Craley, what have you got for me."

"Here it is sir. We have successfully cloned a blastoise, and as an added bonus, TM1001 is finished as well."

Craley showed the TM to Giovanni.

"So what you're saying is that this blastoise is a super pokemon, more powerful than mewtwo, but without the brain, so we can control it."

"Aye."

"Give me the TM and pokeball. "

Craley handed over the TM.

"The pokeball is at the Indigo Plateau with Admin Brian. He is ready when you are." Craley said, explaining where the ball is.

"What about the shadow pokemon experiment? The fearow and spearow?" Giovanni asked.

" We have finished the bird test subjects, and every bird un-captured in kanto responds to Brian's pokeball, unless you want it here. The other test subjects are in the Sinnoh League Lab, along with the other data. But luckily, I can transfer all the data through my Pokedex-Connected Upgrade, which you know how it works. Also, the stocks are selling beautifully"

"That is good. Tell Brian to kill a challenger and steal his badges. Next, have him use blastoise to make it to the finals. At the final round's end, he kills the spectators. And blames it on Team Aqua. I think you get the plan."

Craley was about to answer, when he was shot. Between the eyes.

…..

Ash got Giovanni in a headlock, depriving him of air long enough for him to go unconscious, and taking the TM. What was it? He would find out later.

Next, Ash went over to Craley's dead body, reaching into his pockets.

"**Welcome to Pokedex-Connected. I am Porygon, your personal assistant. What would you like today, sir?"**

"Call me Cinder. Access Team Rockets Sinnoh Lab data please."

A lot of information, most involving gruesome pictures and horrifying procedures appeared. He 'accidentally leaked that and the base location to the public. He had a job to do.

…..

Beep. Beep. Brian looked down to his holocaster. It was Giovanni. a picture of him appeared.

"Brian. if you are getting this, it means one thing. I am unconscious and someone is coming for you. Kill him or her. Show no mercy."

" I won't, Boss. I won't."

…..

Ash blew up the Rocket base and hopped on charizard, going much faster than any normal charizard, even though charizard was still going slow.

"Any idea what this is, charizard?" Ash asked, holding up the TM while flying to Indigo.

"_How should I know? Anyway, I think thats that TM that allowed that blastoise to use fire blast. But then again, only one way to find out."_

Charizard touched it and they were enveloped in a white light.

**A/N Next chapter extreme battle and Indigo league intro. Ash's pokemon might not be dead.**

**See you guys next time, sorry for the late update.**


	5. Chapter 5: Invitations

Chp 5: Invitations

…..

5 Years. Thats how long Ash was gone. He had been declared dead long ago.

Everyone was at the ketchum house, celebrating the anniversary of Ash. The gang was finishing their dinner, ready to leave.

Misty, the Cerulean gym leader, had recently become the best gym-leader in Kanto, rivaled only by Brock, the Pewter gym-leader. They were really evenly matched, and it was rumored they were to be the next Elite 4.

Brock was now a Gym Leader and the first-ever male Pokemon doctor. He was the envy of all nurse-joys everywhere, Even better than them. He really liked that trait, though he abused it sometimes until Brock got with Professor Ivy, and she moved over to Pewter, leaving her sisters to do her job. Brock also owned a breeding station inside his Gym.

Oh, and Lets just say _pokemon _breeding wasn't the only thing that got on.

Gary, who had become heir to Professor Oak, had taken over the job two years after Ash left. He had discovered many new Mega-Evolutions, two for each pokemon, and something he calls the Z-Stone, a mega stone with the power to evolve any pokemon, and also made them better than any other evolution. Sadly, it had been robbed by an unknown team.

Tracey had become a pro-pokemon artist, and has in his possession (with his best work sadly stolen by an unknown team) the best art in the world.

May and Dawn are the winners of the Grand festivals in their regions. They are rivals, with the Kanto contest coming up, and each one is determined to leave victorious.

Max, who was traveling with Bonnie and his starter pokemon of Gallade, had recently won the Johto league, and was trying to become the pokemon master (It can only be earned by winning each league and beating each champion) though he lost to the third elite four. He was taking a break from training for the Hoenn League.

Iris had been accepted into Lance's Dragon Clan, and Cilan was now a professional food critic/connoisseur. He still wasn't as good a cook, though

Serena was doing what she liked, and Bonnie was following Max through the regions with her starter, Dedenne. Clemont had finally found a girl; Ursula, and now was inventing cool things every day. And they finally worked!

"Man, what a great meal Mrs. Ketchum." Tracey stated.

"Thank you Tracey, Its my pleasure though. You were Ash's friends. The best, anyway, you are almost like my children… let me go get the mail, and then i'll see to it that you leave."

Delia had become distant over the disappearance of her son, even though Ash's many friends and acquaintances supported her. Even the champions came at one point.

As they waited, Brock was thinking back to when pikachu suggested Ash's suicide, and days later they had all come to agree.

"Guys, I can't believe what we did to Ash. I mean, not only did we run him out of town, but we made a plan to kill him!"

" Well Brock, remember. If you're ever a professor working non-stop, with a crying mother in the house, would you be stressed? I agree that grandpa was totally eligible to switch the water supply with vodka. We were really drunk Brock, Its not our fault." Gary said.

" Well, if thats what you feel…"

All of the sudden, Delia came rushing back into the house.

"Gary! Max! May! Dawn! Bonnie! The indigo league is under attack, at some hillside! The thing is though, Almost every trainer in Kanto, including the champions, will be there, and anyone who goes gets free admission into the Pokemon league, even if you didn't win the Badges! Its like free admission for being there! I'll be rooting for you!"

Delia then kicked the gang outta the house, obviously happier than she'd been in years now that her 'children' get to fulfill her son's dream.

"Well, lets get going, I can win the Kanto league, and then the Hoenn League! Come on! I'll miss the Hoenn League! WE GOTTA GO FAST!" Max yelled with enthusiasm.

"Well, it won't be that fast. You have the Indigo league for this month, Then the Johto, and _then_ Hoenn." May said, mocking Max.

"Well I need time to train! WE GOTTA GO FAST!" Max answered, oblivious to the mocking, for he was too focused on the road.

Everyone sweat dropped at that.

"Everybody, release your flying types. Lance will be counting on me." Iris said.

…..

" You guys ready?" Brian hissed into his mike.

"A squad good." Replied his men.

"Get everything ready. All the pokemon, all the firepower. Including blastoise. We don't know what the fuck is out there."

"Yessir."

Brian waited in his hiding place, a tree in the forest surrounding the area of indigo plateau. His men and all their pokemon were in the trees as well. Eventually, a man with a charizard carrying a Giovanni in its claws walked out. The man continued to watch as the man knelt down and put his hands to his temples.

" What the fuck is he doing?" He whispered into the mike.

He was answered by the man pulling out a shotgun from nowhere. And pointing it right at him.

"GOGOGO!" The man shot, but Brian jumped just in time. The thousands of shadow pidgey and spearow variants, along with much others and blastoise, marched onto the battlefield. A squad pulled out their own guns to kill the man, while Brian got in position to control blastoise, using the upgraded Pokedex-Connected, which was on his arm and easy to control as if he were playing the pokemon game popular with adolescents. The man was doomed to death. Or so he thought.

…..

"Charizard. You know what to do." Ash said. And charizard did. With his new-found skills, this was like stealing candy from a baby.

Preferring best for last, charizard went for the birds. He went head on at the cloud of bloodthirsty pokemon, a speck against their sheer number. When the first hundred pidgey reached him, he grabbed one, threw it at another (they both went down), and smashed two heads together in a wingbeat. Faster than ever before, most likely due to the TM boost, charizard went about punching bird after bird in mid-air, breaking their shadow pokemon mind-torturing device in the process.

Charizard shuddered. He could not imagine wearing one of those.

He switched around punching, kicking, torching, and if a sly bird hit him from behind because he was handling another bird, slashing them with his was when he felt something biting his tail. He hated it when his tail was pulled, especially if he was battling the culprit. Luckily, he was a charizard. He ignited his tail flame and burnt the bird to oblivion.

Next, he activated a fire spin counter-shield, propelling him faster into the shadow pokemon and at the same time roasting them. Whenever one got close, he would put some distance in between them by placing a nice, well-aimed mega-kick to the face. He felt untouchable. Sure he was being damaged, but only by the occasional scratch and gust that knocked him off course.

He soared into the midst of the birds, and started using his dark abilities to create illusions of himself, flying around the birds with the counter-shield active.. Sadly for the birds, charizard was teleporting into the illusions, attacking when they least expected it and going into another illusion for a fresh victim when charizard was discovered. Like this, he could remain undetectable.

Unfortunately, that was the time he was hit with a ice beam to the arm, freezing it and alerting his position to all birds.

"HA! Got ya, you little prick!" Brian yelled from below.

Suddenly, charizard couldn't move. he was surrounded by fearow and pidgeot, completely closing him in their circle. At the same time, they were all gusting.

This was going to be easier than he thought, these birds obviously didn't know a thing about fire.

While being pummeled by a cocoon of oxygen, charizard just pushed out much, much more power than before. Soon after, charizard was engulfed in flames which had engulfed the pokemon which were still trying to put it out by giving the fire even _more _oxygen.

And there was an explosion .While many went down, and even though the floor was unseeable because of the unconscious pokemon some were virtually unharmed, due to pushing away from the explosion as it happened, turning their gust into a backwards push.

Before the birds could react, The unharmed evolved pokemon were squeezed together by an unknown force while their counterparts watched from the sidelines. unable to move, charizard promptly blast burned them ( He may not have realized it, but effectively nuking them while he was at it. ) and turned to face the surviving pokemon. Without their leaders, they had no hope for coordination.

All at once, the pokemon charged at the overpowered charizard, hundreds of birds coming from all sides. If he was hit, charizard would be too injured and tired to fight blastoise, even though he would take the birds with him. That gust trap was just too much. He would leave him and Ash to become test subjects, just like charizards old friends. Discarded like Ash's old friends.

Charizard was now very angry at team rocket for killing them off. He didn't realize it before, but he loved them all dearly, as he was sure his trainer did too. But because of these _bitches_, Team Rocket, he would never see them again. His brothers. All those times together. All dead.

And these birds. Forced against their will.

As the thousand bird pokemon came charging at him, Charizard began to glow.

White.

( A/N Not mega-evolution, that doesn't make any fucking sense, but this does. Its MY version! )

…..

Ash could hear the thud of his blood pumping, the _CRACK _of bullets fired, and the sound of breaking bones as unconscious pokemon hit the ground.

He took out the customary shotgun bullet and loaded a tranquilizer dart he had found left behind by team rocket back when he was on his journey.

He jumped out behind the rock he was hiding behind and got bombarded by three full mags of three submachine guns.

Just what he was expecting. He sent out a wave of psychic energy, stopping every bullet in its path. then he pulsed it back at them, and heard at least one guy fall out of a tree.

He activated his aura sight, and located his enemies. One behind him in a berry tree, one in a oak tree, one in a bush, and another in a ghillie suit sneaking up on him. 4, not counting the one that fell out of a tree and Brian, who was watching with binoculars from a far away redwood on the back of his own fearow.

Ash waited until the man in the ghillie suit was about to shoot, then sidestepping and using a burst of energy to fly behind him and shoot him in the back.

The man in the berry tree responded by yelling, very unethical, and charging with a knife.

"I'll kill you you worthless-" Ash got sick of his screaming, and shot him in the knee. He had a strange reaction to the tranquilizer, saying "You know, I used to be an… adventurer… like you, but then… I took a pin missile to the…kn...ee" before slumping to the ground.

Ash had enough games and the man out of the oak tree, and still shot the man that came out from under the bush even though he had his hands up. He needed no runners.

But he failed to notice that Brian had unleashed his water type and stolen his gun with _his_ fearow.

Blastoise was an amazing specimen, over ten feet tall with Cannons the size of jet engines.

"You can't win. Blastoise is more powerful than any normal pokemon." Brian said.

Unfortunately, Brian had no idea who he was dealing with.

Brian laughed. "Look up. See all those birds charging? Thats impossible to survive, even with mega-evolution. Speaking of which, look at this." Brian showed a mega ring, clicked a button on his Pokedex-Connected, and Blastoise mega-evolved.

Charizard couldn't handle that alone. Ash immediately shot an Aura sphere.

It dissipated upon contact.

"The thing is, This rocket suit here? Its built to resist all pokemon attacks, even psychic, ghost, and dark types. Oh, and thanks to a...ah..._helper _Lucario, it can resist Aura too, though we never thought it would be used."

Ash gritted his teeth. This wasn't going to be a fair fight. But then again, it wouldn't be even if he wasn't wearing the suit.

"You don't talk much. Well, good luck on beating me." Brian waited for Ash to attack.

"That's it? You didn't even deserve a 'good luck'. Anyway, goodnight. Forever."

He clicked the attack button, and Blastoise shot a menacing hydro pump at Ash.

But like Brian's suit, it dissipated upon contact.

…..

Lance stood there with the champions, the gang, the elites and many others.

There was many unconscious birds lying around, and as he watched, an explosion rippled across the sky, Bigger than he ever saw before, and the rest fell down. He was dumbstruck at the sight, the amount of fallen birds covered every square inch except the area the good man was at. The bird piles peaked at five feet. It was something his pokemon would have never accomplished.

As the last bird hit the ground, One man, The bad guy, clicked a button, and the cloned blastoise shot a hydro pump at the good guy.

Then faster then the eye could see, a white streak went down and the water-type attack was finished.

The white streak looked as if it were a floating charizard, though it was like a fire, always moving and white. with red eyes. It never folded its wings, when it came close to the ground the ground _melted. _

"My god," Alder said. " That Charizard, if thats what it is… it must have taken out OVER 9000!"

As they watched, it soon proved the Man needed no help in defeating the Blastoise.

The Blastoise used rapid spin, going so fast that he floated off the ground, then emitted beams of _hydro cannons _that exploded outwards towards charizard. In theory, this move was impossible to dodge, But this charizard defied the laws of physics.

They got extremely soaked.

Somehow, the ground exploded up, directing the water beam upwards and creating a tunnel for Charizard to fly through. Charizard hit the Mega-Blastoise with the ground, and exposed its belly.

Then he mega-punched it, stopping its rapid spin and drive the colossal pokemon into the ground.

But the Mega pokemon wasn't done yet. It was weary from the extreme attacks it just made, and from the damage taken, he could tell, but yet the pokemon directed its main cannon at charizard, and unleashed a single hydro cannon beam bigger than before.

Before it hit Charizard, white fire blazed outward, and sustained the blast.

And now there was no water on their body's save for the extreme sweating.

Charizard couldn't take this for long.

…..

Charizard was almost done for.

He was running out of power. He pulsed another wave of aura, and this time, he channeled his anger into dark energy.

The grass out of range withered.

The Blastoise was looking sick.

The trees aged by a hundred years.

And above all, it powered himself.

…..

Ash looked t charizard, and realized he wasn't winning.

"Well, well. Looks like super Charizard can't handle effective moves in the end, huh?" Brian said, already slowly clapping his hands.

He was wrong.

Charizard''s wreath of fire dissipated with a _whoom _sound, and in it's place was a beam of concentrated fire coming from charizards mouth.

It was a standstill, Until Ash decided to take advantage of the moment.

"SUPRISE MOTHERFUKA!" Ash yelled, and he disarmed Brian and broke his pokedex-connected. He let him go unconscious with a quick squeeze to the temples.

Blastoise went down because he was no-longer being controlled, and the champions came in to take over.

"Uh...Thanks for taking him out...I guess you get free admission to the pokemon league." Lance said.

Ash looked at Lance while sheathing his shotgun, making him freeze up, worried this mysterious man might turn on him.

"I intended on winning." Ash said, and flew away on charizard.

…

A/N If you can tell me the number of references, including vines and ifunny, i will update more frequently. Also, maybe a few side stories as well, like Brock x Ivy, or Max and Bonnies journey. PM me what side stories you want sprung out of this main story and PM me the refrence no.

Reviews are encouraging! Thanks!

P.S. I hope you enjoyed the extra-long chapter! Next one will be long too if I get more than five NEW Reviews!


	6. Chapter 6: Red Industries

**Shoutout to PSIness11. His story, **_**Project Living Weapon, **_**has some real potential. So give him a shot. I liked it, you might too. I'm talking to you, my loyal 30 followers!**

Chp 6: Red Industries

While Ash flew away on Charizard, He realized something. He had no idea where he was going!

Then again, he was only caring about making a scary impression. You wouldn't fear a man helping you, but a man of neither side? Thats different.

But now, he had different things to worry about. The Pokedex Brian was wearing on his arm? Charizard's flame form?

"Porygon, what was Brian wearing?"

"**Brian was wearing the hardware for Pokedex-Connected. It holds a holographic pokedex, six collapsing mechanical circles for mega-stones, a holo-caster, and has wireless internet, for a price, or none if you are a Team Rocket member, but it can be so everyone pays. There is also special ones with hacking abilities. The hardware is in a factory in Mt. Silver. It was never put into production, and can still be accessed wirelessly."**

"So, we can operate it now, and get money from this new Invention?."

"**Yes. Would you like to start selling them, Cinder?"**

"Well, its not like I have any money, and I can't break the law to get food, so yes. But why was it never used before?."

In the pokemon world, it was illegal to kill any pokemon that was not specifically bred for the eating or hunting purpose. Ash had only had the resources he had because there was no police on Crescent Isle and he had a farm there.

" **What company name would you prefer, or would you like to be called 'Team Rocket'?"**

"What about...Red Industries? No more things about Team Rocket. And get a 'special' one for myself. Can you do it in red?"

"**Yessir. It should be coming within one day, due to our Drones. When will we release the product?"**

"...Now?"

"**Yessir."**

…..

4 Days Before Indigo League

"**Hello, this is Amanda with Kanto News with an update on the Indigo League. Pokedex-Connected, a new pokedex hard/software, has been released. This new invention, released by 'Red Industries', is a bigger hit than the pokedex, the holocaster, and even the potion combined. Our experts say that 49 out of every 50 people will be getting the new item, and almost ****every single participant in the Indigo league will be getting Pokedex-Connected. ****Here, we have Gary Oak, heir to the Oak ranch, here to tell us why we have so many people getting this wondrous innovation. Gary?"**

"Thank you for inviting me, Amanda."

"**No problem Gary, but why is this new invention is getting so many hits?"**

"Well Amanda, Pokedex-Connected is a new invention which can tell you everything you need to know. From cooking at home to battling it has everything you need. The reason why so many Indigo Participants are getting it is because that their schedules, pokemon moves, enemy info; everything you can possibly need is right there on your wrist. It's even able to come in a customizable color, for gods sake."

"**Will you be getting it?"**

"I intend to get it Amanda. It has space for all of my research and if I need to know anything else I can just look it up. Not to mention the space it has for Mega-Stones."

"**Okay, thank you Gary. Thats the end of Kanto News for now. Come back later to find out more about the man who pulled the plug on team rocket.**"

…..

"I'm gonna win the Indigo League! Im gonna win the Indigo league!" Max chanted as they made their way to the pokemon center to sign up.

"Blah Blah Blah, Blah Blah Blah." May said, shutting up her brother.

"Hello, how can I help y-"

Nurse Joy was cut off by Brock.

"Well, the're here to sign up for the pokemon league, but I need to get to the hospital bed fast, or you, Nurse Joy, will be the one causing heart attacks, know what I'm saying?"

Nurse Joy started to blush, but was saved of the opportunity to answer by Misty slugging Brock with her hammer.

**Brock's POV**

_Oh my God! Am I gonna get her?! It's really gonna hap-_

Brock's thinking was interrupted by Misty slugging him with her hammer, and, as she grew stronger over the years, was hit out the 'center like a batter hitting a home run.

He flew out the doors, and would have come to a painful halt if not for the fact the he flew right into a hulking, raven haired man. He was looking happy, but when he saw Brock, his face turned to a scowl.

"Thank you, kind sir." Brock said. "Really, I would have been hurt pretty badly if not for you. say, how about I introduce you to my friends? It's the least I can do."

Unfortunately, this man was not as kind as he seemed. "I'd rather not." He said, with an angry tone to his voice.

"That's no reason to be rude! Where are you manners? I'm trying to apologize. Lets just go."

Brock grabbed the mysterious man's hand. He was probably just like Paul. So he walked into the pokemon center.

"Misty, I think you owe this man an apology. I ran right into him."

Suddenly, Misty slapped him in the face. "Woman are not men! We aren't even distinguishable by you! All you think about is yourselves!"

Brock looked, and to his surprise, there was no-one there. " What? I knew he was a man! He was a fucking giant too!" Brock put his hand where the man was supposed to be ( the woman ) and found he wasn't there, just the girl.

Unfortunately for Brock the girl looked angry too. "Go ahead and mistake a man for a pikachu, you sexist bastard!" After that, she promptly ran away. As this happened, a strong, scary aura could be felt in the room.

This was commonly known as something that happened when a being of power (Legendary) was nearby. There were many 'oohhs' and 'aahhs', as people realized they were in the presence of a god, possibly multiple, but the gang was accustomed to it due to being with Ash. It was one of the reasons they told him to stop in the first place, they just never let them finish.

"Hey Brock," Misty yelled, "If you we were allowed in this tournament, I would personally kick your ass, Even Ash would turn over in his grave because of _your_ mistakes. In fact, the legendary is probably here because you really made him turn over!"

The gang laughed.

"Now come on, let's go sign up"

The man in front of the gang chuckled to himself. He never knew his friends would fall so easily to illusions. All he did was manipulated Brock's senses and made himself look like a blonde jock.

"Could I see your pokedex, please?" Nurse Joy said.

"Sure." Ash simply answered.

" Well, Cinder, it's not everyday we get someone with only one pokemon and every badge in kanto, you know? And also, you feel the aura here? It's really strong here. I think it watching you! Do you have more than just the Kanto badges?"

"I have them all." Ash showed Nurse Joy the inside of his leather jacket, a space for every badge.

" Well then, I'm sure you're definitely not in this to lose, especially with the legendary that could be voting for you…." Nurse Joy stuttered as she looked at the screen and connected the dots.

"Wait... o-one p-p-pokemon? That's just plain i-i-impossible, unless you were so p-p-powerful...that...that aura...i-i-i-is y-y-you?"

"I'm not your everyday person." He winked, and the man called Cinder left, leaving Nurse Joy scared out of her wits of the person that was recently next to her.

…..

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the Pokemon-League!"

A ripple of applause went through the crowd as Charles Goodshow announced the beginning of the Indigo League.

Charles waved his hands in front of him.

"Here, we have many brave hearts and souls, those of whom have either made it past all eight gym leaders, or helped in vanquishing team rocket! Although there was only need for one man, a deal's a deal, eh?"

Laughter ran through the crowd. It was always good to have a joke before a serious speech.

"But seriously, we thank the man who freed us of their abuse and theft. Anyways, let's start the ceremony!"

Roaring could be heard in the crowd and battle cries could be heard from the participants, except for one, later to be named as Cinder.

The man with the torch was about to light the flame when Moltres itself came down to light it, a sign of a good and dramatic tournament.

As Lance watched Moltres light the flame and a thousand cheers go up, he knew this was going to get interesting.

…..

**A/N Kinda a filler chapter. I love reviews, And remember to find those references!**

**P.S. I will get the computer more often now, so don't worry Mr/Mrs. Guest, your wishes shall be fulfilled.**


End file.
